User blog:Seraphimon44/Seraphimon Reviews ( Idea edition): Banner vs Jenner ?
Hello guys, girls, ghouls and fools, its your recently single intelectual savior of the wiki masses.Seraphimon 44, and i am back with another Seraphimon Reviews so you dont have too. Today were reviewing an upcoming battle and looking at its component. I am of course talking about the controversal suggestion of: Bruce Banner/ The Hulk vs Bruce Jenner/Caitlyn Jenner. My take: Personally im very interested in this suggestion, Bruce Banner/The Hulk was one of the characters who i thought that ERB could neverrrr get right ( or semi right) until Goku vs Superman came around which gave me hope.In all honesty i never thought once that this one would become a thing, it sounded way to far fetched and the connection really grasping, also the reaction of the LGBT comunitiy ( which i am a part of, im Bi) and how they would react ( who gives a shit about the smarks on youtube). But as I searched deeper and did some reaserch i realized that i am starting to like this battle even more. Connection: Man vs Man who transitions/changes into Monsters ( one misunderstood one viewed as one), or as Acordion Chick puts it " Transitioning from male to female from Jenner; Transforming from male to monster from Banner. Yackerz from the forum also added: "Caitlyn is a hero in the same vein that the Hulk is. Both represent something that in of itself can be seen as heroic, but as a person themselves they're not the best role model. I mean Hulk is destructive to both villains and his team alike. . ." Caitlyn is just a bad person overall who rose to this figurehead status." Other suggestions involving these characters: Banner vs Jekyl ( The more popular suggestion and a really good idea, has been done in a few fandmades and has been considered by ERB but now will probably never happen #unlessplotswerve) Ive never really found any good Caityln Jenner suggestions and its kind of understandable, i mean most of the suggestions involving the Kardashians involve Kim and thats pretty much it. Cast: So far we have : Epic Lloyd: Bruce Banner NoShame: Caityln Jenner My thoughts on the cast: Lloyd as Banner came of as a suprise at first because i expected that he would be played by Zach. As both Peter and Lloyd have stated that Zach as Banner and Lloyd as Hulk. But the more i look at the picture of Lloyd as Banner, all of those doubts go away 1. He looks so cool and pretty acurate 2. Lloyd is really good at playing characters ( especially angry ones) 3. Lloyd is my favorite ERB rapper lyricaly wise out of the main 2 But question is whos going to play the Hulk ? According to a live stream made by Dante yeasterday a guy named Ben will be in the next one ( aparently he is muscular and a bit of a comic guy), so hes down for Hulk probably. NoShame is a really good rapper herself, and ive looked up some of her work and i gotta say its not so bad. Also her in her Caitlyn costume is pretty cute ( i mean she kind of is), and she has played Caitlyn before although not at ERB level so it will be interesting. And we can by assosiation assume that Peter will play Bruce Jenner ( Wheaties hint, short shorts) ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwndl6iGQ5c) What could happen: Aparently in a recent end credits scence of a battle ( probably Ramsay vs Child), there is a blured picture of a coat from the Victorian England era. It probably is the coat used by Dan Bull to play Jack the Ripper, but some speculation states that it could be reused for Jekyl making this battle either a 1 v 1 v 1 or Banner vs Jekyl ft Jenner. Speculated Structure: BJ BB BJ BB (turns to Hulk) H BJ ( turns to CJ) CJ H ( cause Hulk can #finishit) or DJ ( Dr. Jekyl) BB BJ MH ( Mr. Hyde) H CJ In all honesty I cant wait till we get there and i cant wait for another exciting battle, till next time ( Jefferson vs Douglas review will be out soon) this is Seraph signing out. S5 Predictions as of now: Banner vs Jenner Ivan the Terrible vs Cathrine the Great or 7 sins battle ( could be) Either music battle ( bach vs tupac or hendrix vs cobain) or anime battle ( darwin vs ketchum) or a suprise 2nd half: stooges vs muskateers music battle darwin vs ketchum (if it doesnt happen 1st half) election battle Category:Blog posts